


'Twas the Night Before Christmas....

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Barebacking, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Smut, Song Parody, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody song-fic that centers around the relationship between Lance Bass/JC Chasez with a surprise at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas....

**'Twas the night before Christmas, as I laid back in bed,  
Josh had just pulled off my swollen cock head  
The chains and the whips hung on the wall in there place,  
As I leaned forward and licked the cum off of his face.**

**The rest of the guys were in their bunks sound asleep,  
So soundly they were, they didn't utter a peep.  
I watched in amazement as Josh tied a bow 'round his dick,  
I thought to myself, "Geez, he's sure thick!"**

**Licking my lips as I thought of his shaft,  
I opened my mouth and plunged down over half.  
His eyes closed tightly and his head snapped back,  
As I swallowed him whole and pulled on his sac.**

**The light from the streets illuminated his skin,  
As he writhed and he bucked as my finger slid in.  
I wiggled it around trying to find the spot that I sought,  
I found it and rubbed it making him hotter than hot.**

**The bus hit a bump sending us for a ride  
Josh gasped aloud when another finger slide inside.  
"James, I need you inside of me plunging away  
Please don't make me way until Christmas day."**

**"Now, Josh! Now, love! My soul, my heart and my air!  
I thought you said that you wouldn't go there."  
But, as the words left my mouth I looked at the clock  
Past midnight it was and I began stroking my cock.**

**I grabbed Josh and pushed him down on the small bed,  
Against his tight ring, I positioned my leaking head.  
As I held the base and with a push hard and fast,  
His ring opened wide and I plunged into his ass.**

**I waited a moment inside his spasming hole  
Josh was beneath me impaled on my pole.  
I began to pull out until only the head remained inside  
As I plunged balls deep, Josh's eyes opened wide.**

**Harder and faster, I picked up the speed,  
I craved to fill Josh with my fiery seed.  
The springs on the bed groaning with force  
I hollered out "Giddy up" and rode him, of course.**

**My balls began churning and my dick swelled inside  
Neither of us saw the rest of the guys standing beside  
The contractions of orgasm rocketed through my being,  
As I began climaxing, it felt like I was peeing.**

**"Oh James!" Josh groaned out as he felt the warmth of my cum  
That's when the rest of the guys started to hum  
I looked at them weirdly as their clothes hit the floor,  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL FROM ME IF I DIDN'T SAY IT BEFORE!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Nifty. I wanted to post here as well.


End file.
